Lowder
thumb|left|250px Lowders are a species of large, shelled insect indigenous to the kingdoms of Gamelon, Hyrule, Koridai, and Tolemac. Although often referred to as beetles, their shape shares more in common with woodlice or scale insects; given that they are specified as being insects, they are most likely related to the latter. They may be related to the similarly-named Aru Lowders, even potentially being the females of the species due to sexual dimorphism in a manner similar to scale insects. However, this is only speculation. Species The primary species are found in Hyrule, and have a heavy shell that is one large piece covering the thorax and segments along the abdomen. Although primarily blue in hue, they are covered in "warped ring" markings of varying colors that may appear as eyes to the casual observer that could confuse them for the unrelated Ohmu; this design may be used to ward off potential predators. Their head is hidden beneath this large shell for protection. This breed are known to inhabit the deserts and caverns of the kingdom, which are their natural habitat, but can also be found along various bridges as well. This would presumably indicate that they are a desert species that use caves to keep from overheating and desiccating. Their appearance on bridges, when looked at in correlation to their physical similarity to woodlice, may indicate that they are a xylophagous species. This species are notable for their squat bodies, which makes adventurers need to perform a downthrust to take them out. They will rush at assumed threats in a manner similar to Ropes. Gamelon and Koridai Lowders have an elongated, highly segmented, with a pair of gigantic greet eyes and short antennae peering out from underneath. Although indistinguishable from one another, the presumed significant distance between the two island nations would hint that they are likely different, albeit closely related, species. Those on Koridai are known to inhabit the central regions of the island, and can be found within the area that would be transformed into Ganon's Lair. Those on Gamelon are found in Washubi Swamp in the northwestern region of the island and are the only known wetlands-based species of Lowder. Those found in Tolemac have unsegmented, dark gray shells and glowing red eyes and are weak creatures, easily dispatched with a wand or similar weapon. They are known to inhabit much of Eastern Tolemac, including the East Forest, Plain of Hobel, and the South Gubasha Desert. A separate population can also be found in the Great Dry Canyon, cut off from the rest of their species by Lake Boruna. Their appearance in forests may lead credence to the idea of the species being at least partially xylophagous in nature. A massive species seem to also appear in the Underworld, where one was domesticated and used as a mount by Ganon as he travels the Overworld. This species was far larger than any of the others known and as only one was ever reported it is unknown if it was mutated via magic or if it had developed some form of subterranean gigantism. Despite its large size it is capable of scaling walls. Another notable difference between this breed and the others is that it is not known for being outwardly aggressive. Appearances *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Animated Series'' *''Link: The Faces of Evil'' *''Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon'' *''Zelda's Adventure'' Notes *Lowder's English name's spelling comes from the surname of a former Nintendo Powerline counselor, Greg Lowder. Category:Legend of Zelda Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Sentient Beings Category:Hemipterans Category:Unknown Diet Category:Desert Creatures Category:Forest Creatures Category:Grassland Creatures Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Swamp Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1987 Category:Very High Category:DD